dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cross Gene
centre|650px ''CROSS GENE *'Nombre:' **CROSS GENE (Internacional) **크로스진 (keuloseujin) en Corea **クロスジーン (Kurosujīn) en Japon **'¿Por qué Cross Gene?:' Cruzar los genes superiores de cada país para crear un grupo perfecto. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de Miembros:' 6 chicos (4 Coreanos, 1 Japonés y 1 Chino) **'Numero de Ex-Miembros:' 1 (chino) *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 11 de Junio de 2012. **'En Japón:' 13 de Marzo de 2013. **'En Taiwan:' 15 de Enero de 2015. **'En China:' 24 de Abril de 2015. *'Fanclub oficial:' CandY 'Significado: CandY significa "dulce" en ingles, que es como el grupo ve a sus fans. La "C" mayúscula es la inicial de "'C'ross Gene" luego hay un "and", que en español significa "y", por ultimo tenemos la "Y" que hace referencia a la palabra "You", que en español significa "tu". El significado final seria: ~'''C'ross Gene '''and Y'ou~ *'Agencia: ' **Amuse Korea Entertainment Carrera Detalle Cross Gene es un grupo que le pertenece a la discográfica Amuse Korea Entertainment. Es una boyband con miembros coreanos, japoneses y chinos. Cada miembro representa un gen: Gorgeous Gene (Takuya), Wild Gene (Casper), Organic Gene (Sang Min), Mypace Gene (Yong Seok), Presh Gene (Shin Won) y Miracle Gene (SeYoung). '''2012: Debut En Corea y Japon con su primer Mini-Álbum 'Timeless' Cross Gene debuto el 7 de Junio de 2012 con un showcase en el AX Korea, su álbum fue revelado el 12 de junio y tuvo su presentación debut en M!Countdown el 14 de Junio del con la canción principal "LA -DI-DA-DI". Su álbum debutó en el número nueve en la lista de álbumes semanales Gaon, y alcanzó el puesto número ocho la semana siguiente. Cross Gene tuvo su primera presentación en Japón a mediados de septiembre recorriendo estaciones de radio y teniendo entrevistas en algunos medios, el grupo confirmó que será protagonista de un programa de televisión japonés en noviembre y tiene previsto hacer su debut en el mercado japonés el noviembre con una versión japonesa de su primer mini álbum. '2013: Retirada de 'J.G.', Entrada de 'Seyoung' y Segundo Mini-Álbum Japones 'Shooting Star El 16 de enero Amuse Korea Entertainment subió dos vídeos de una sesión de fotos para su debut en Japón y una pequeña entrevista del grupo, donde se introducía al nuevo miembro del grupo "Seyoung" que remplazara a "J.G." que abandono el grupo para seguir una carrera en solitario. El 27 de febrero el grupo revelo el PV de su single "Shooting Star". La primera vez que la canción fue escuchada durante el evento promocional para el drama "Big in Japan". Luego de su debut en Japón comenzaron a lanzar singles en Japón y Corea sin ninguna promoción oficial (Crazy, Dirty Pop, My Love Song, Page of Love y Aurora). '2014: Cuarto Single 'Amazing -Bad Lady' Cross Gene, anunció su regreso con una imagen y video teaser el 7 de abril. Este será su primer comeback en dos años desde junio del 2012, cuando lanzaron su mini álbum “Timeless”. Los teasers muestran fotos a blanco y negro de los seis integrantes (Shin, Seyoung, Sangmin, Yonseok, Casper, Takuya) junto a la frase “Bad Lady”. El 13 de abril el grupo revelo un vídeo teaser de su canción "Amazing -Bad Lady" el grupo regresa con una imagen mas madura y carismática vestidos como auténticos caballeros. El sencillo digital “Amazing – Bad Lady” fue lanzado el 21 de abril. '''Regreso con Quinto Single 'I'm not a Boy, Not Yet a Man' A principios de noviembre el grupo Cross Gene publicó en Twitter imágenes teaser para su regreso. Las imágenes a blanco y negro fueron acompañadas por el texto que indica que el nuevo sencillo digital del grupo será “I Might Be Young, But I’m Still a Man” (título tentativo). La canción será lanzada el 10 de noviembre. Un representante explicó: Los fans pueden esperar mucho de este nuevo álbum ya que el grupo ha madurado mucho para el nuevo lanzamiento. El 7 de noviembre el grupo revelo un teaser de su nueva cancion "I’m Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man". Esta canción tiene un tiempo medio que resalta las cualidades vocales del grupo. Como el título lo indica, la letra se refiere a la dificultad de estar entre dos edades, lo más difícil para un hombre es ser joven pero todavía no un adulto. El 10 de noviembre el grupo revelo el vídeo musical completo y el single en todas las plataformas musicales. Un representante del grupo explicó: “Hemos combinado el trabajo del equipo de escritores Won Young Hun y Dongnae Hyung, al igual que la ayuda del director visual Lee Ki Baek y fotógrafo JDZ Chung, para colaborar y crear un buen lanzamiento musical. Young Hun y Dongnae Hyung ya han trabajado juntos anteriormente, colaborando en la canción “Back Seat” de JYJ. Mientras tanto, Lee Ki Baek, colaboró en lanzamientos de videos musicales como “Shadow” y “Good Luck” de BEAST al igual que en el vídeo para la canción solista de Yoseob, “Caffeine”. También trabajó en el video “Now” de Troublemaker. El fotógrafo JDZ Chung ha trabajado con artistas como WINNER. '2015: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Play With Me El 1 de abril, un representante de la agencia del grupo, Amuse Korea, reveló: “Está confirmado que Cross Gene hará una reaparición en Corea a través del lanzamiento de su segundo mini-álbum el próximo 13 de abril”. El nuevo mini-álbum del grupo se llamará “Play With Me” (título provisional en inglés) y revelarán una canción con el mismo nombre. Junto con el anuncio de su regreso, una foto de portada se dio a conocer en donde muestra el lado sexy de “chico malo” del grupo. El representante de la agencia continuó explicando: “Ellos están regresando con su primer mini-álbum desde su álbum debut. Será un álbum que mostrará más encantos varoniles de los miembros de Cross Gene. A lo largo del año, a partir de esta reaparición, Cross Gene pondrá más énfasis en la promoción en Corea, así como de las promociones activas como cantantes”. El 13 de mayo el grupo reveló el vídeo musical para "Play With Me". El álbum está compuesto por 6 canciones y el tema principal es promovido bajo el mismo nombre. '2016: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Game' Cross Gene anuncio su comeback para principios de ano con un nuevo álbum. El grupo ya reveló una de sus canciones “My Face” de su nuevo mini-álbum a través de un concierto en Japón. El 11 de enero el grupo revelo varias imágenes teaser, mostrando a los miembros en diferentes espacios, con diferentes estilos de moda sin aclarar el concepto del grupo para este regreso. El 21 de enero el grupo revelo oficialmente el video para "Noona, You" y el mini album "Game". El vídeo musical es bastante tonto debido a que los miembros deben pasar por muchos obstáculos cómicos para rescatar a una chica. “Noona, You” es una canción dance pop que también cuenta con segmentos de rap y baile. '''2017: Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'MIRROR' El 23 de enero Cross Gene revelo la primer imagen teasers para su próximo regreso, mostrando que el grupo regresara con un concepto mas oscuro y espeluznante. El 24 de enero a la medianoche, el grupo de seis miembros revelo su primera serie de teasers y presenta a los chicos mostrando un concepto oscuro y uno brillante. Los teasers revelan que el próximo lanzamiento del grupo se titulará “Mirror”. El 27 de enero Cross Gene revelo un breve vídeo teaser para "Mirror" de solo 1 segundo. El 28 de enero el grupo compartió otro breve vídeo teasers para "Mirror". El 30 de enero Cross Gene lanzo una nueva imagen teaser que parece haber sido tomada en uno de los sets en donde se filmó su próximo vídeo musical “Mirror”. El texto de la imagen dice “White Mind” y muestra la fecha del 31 de enero a la medianoche. El 30 de enero, la agencia del grupo Amuse Korea anunció: “Cross Gene lanzará su siguiente canción “White Mind” de su cuarto mini-álbum “MIRROR” el 31 de enero a la medianoche ”. “White Mind” es una canción de baile con un sonido de synth moderno y también contiene elementos del género tropical house. Fue producido por el equipo productor de RBW Lee Sang Ho y Park Woo Sang. El 1 de febrero a la medianoche, Cross Gene comenzó a lanzar una nueva serie de fotos teasers que muestran su concepto oscuro y brillante para su próximo regreso. El conjunto de imágenes muestran a los chicos en contraste con un concepto en blanco y negro, así como una versión de fotos con marcos antiguos. El 5 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo compartió un video “spoiler de comeback” para su próximo regreso. Como un seguimiento de sus rápidos clips teaser lanzados, este vídeo nos da muchos nuevos vislumbres de su vídeo musical, con un interesante cambio de ida y vuelta entre conceptos de oscuridad y luz. El 6 de febrero a medianoche, el grupo compartió un dramático vídeo musical para ‘Mirror’ que muestra a los chicos mostrando su talento en tensas y violentas escenas, llenas de sangre y drama. ''Integrantes'' De izquierda a derecha: Seyoung, Sangmin, Takuya, Shin, Casper y Yongseok *Se Young (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Casper (Rapero Principal y Bailarín) en China *Shin (Vocalista y Bailarín) en Corea Oficial *Takuya (Vocalista y Bailarín Principal) en Japón *Sang Min (Rapero y Bailarín) *Yong Seok (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: *J.G (Ex Vocalista Principal y Ex Maknae) ''Discografia 'COREA' 'MINI ÁLBUM' 'SINGLE' 'JAPÓN' 'ÁLBUM' 'MINI ÁLBUM' 'SINGLE' 'ÁLBUM LIVE' '''PHOTO BOOK' CHINA SINGLE MINI ÁLBUM Reality Show (TV) CROSS BATTLE' (2012)'' Es un Reality Show de 8 episodios que fue transmitido en Hokkaido, Japón el 1 de Diciembre del 2012 (durante el invierno) por la estación de televisión '''HTB (Hokkaido Television Broadcasting). El primer y segundo episodio se grabaron en un Ski Resort (Centro de esquí), el tercer episodio en el mar de Hokkaido, el cuarto, quinto, sexto, séptimo y octavo episodio en Busan, Corea. Al final de cada episodio mostraban el MV de "For This Love" a modo de ending. El programa trataba sobre competir entre ellos y cumplir una serie de retos donde el grupo se dividía en dos equipos (3 vs 3): TEAM A (Shin, Casper y J.G) y TEAM B (Takuya, Yongseok y Sangmin). En total, en los ocho episodios se realizaron trece retos. ''Detalle: En el primer episodio compitieron haciendo ''"Mushing", deporte que consiste en carreras de trineos tirados por perros, en el cual gano el TEAM A. En la primera mitad del segundo episodio fueron retados a subirse en el "Banana Boat", esto consistía que cada grupo debía dar un paseo extremo subidos a un bote amarillo en forma de banana tirado por una moto de nieve, quien mejor resistía ganaba el reto, siendo el TEAM B el ganador. En la segunda mitad del episodio compitieron 6 veces (1 vs 1) haciendo "Snowboarding" ''donde el TEAM B obtuvo la victoria otra vez. En el tercer episodio se dirigieron al mar de Hokkaido y con -20°de temperatura compitieron haciendo ''"Surfing". ''Takuya y J.G se ofrecieron voluntariamente para representar a sus respectivos equipos. El que mejor lo hizo fue J.G, consiguiendo la victoria para el TEAM A. En el cuarto episodio, ya en Busan (Corea), compitieron haciendo ''"Cycling" (ciclismo), el reto consistía en recorrer 10 Km por una ruta. A través de "piedra, papel o tijera", se decidió que J.G competiría representando al TEAM A y Yongseok competiría representando al TEAM B, mientras que el resto los seguían por detrás en una camioneta. Después de una larga carrera J.G logro llegar primero, obteniendo la victoria para el TEAM A. En la primera parte del quinto episodio compitieron haciendo "Mountain Bike", parecido al reto del capitulo anterior, con la diferencia que esta vez el recorrido que debían hacer era por un camino empinado, el reto del capitulo anterior lo realizaron en una ruta llana de ciudad. Para este reto cada grupo llego a un acuerdo de que Casper competiría representando al TEAM A y Sangmin representando al TEAM B, y se suponía que ambos debían completar el tramo de 10 Km. mientras los demás los seguían por detrás en una camioneta, sin embargo, a mitad de camino no resistieron mas el cansancio, así que Takuya decidió reemplazar a Sangmin y Shin a Casper, aun así, Shin resistió menos así que J.G decidió reemplazarlo, y casi al final y como ultimo cambio Casper decidió reemplazarlo, mientras Takuya siguió todo el tramo sin cambios y ganando la victoria para el TEAM B. En la segunda parte del show volvieron a realizar el mismo reto, con la diferencia que cada miembro de los grupos debía competir recorriendo 3 Km. cada uno, pero ya había anochecido y era peligroso seguir, así que se decidió cortar ahí y grabar el reto al otro día. Al día siguiente realizaron el reto, con la diferencia de que en vez de recorrer 3 Km. solo se recorrería 1 Km. por persona. En el sexto episodio continuaron con el reto del capitulo anterior y el TEAM B obtuvo la victoria. Terminado ese reto decidieron volver a hacer el mismo reto otra vez, pero esta vez cada miembro de cada equipo, ahora si, debía recorrer 3 Km. y otra vez el TEAM B obtuvo la victoria. En la primera parte del séptimo episodio hicieron competencia de comida. Cada grupo tenia que comer tres copas de helado y tres bolsas de nuggets, ellos podían turnarse a comer por persona, si uno se llenaba el otro podía continuar, el primero en terminar fue el TEAM B, obteniendo así la victoria. En la segunda mitad del show el reto fue competir haciendo "Arm-Wrestling" ''(lucha de brazos/ vencidas); la primera ronda fue Shin vs Takuya (ganador), la segunda ronda fue J.G (ganador) vs Takuya, la tercera ronda fue J.G vs Yongseok (ganador), la cuarta ronda fue Casper (ganador) vs Yongseok y la quinta ronda fue Casper (ganador) vs Sangmin, ganando así el TEAM A. En la primera parte del octavo y ultimo episodio compitieron haciendo ''"Don-Ketsu", ''el juego consiste en ponerse espalda con espalda del oponente, y a la cuenta de tres ambos deben agacharse con un solo y fuerte impulso tratando de empujar al otro, quien mas fuerte haga el impulso y logre empujar mas lejos a su oponente, gana. La primera ronda fue Shin vs Sangmin (ganador), la segunda ronda fue Casper vs Sangmin (ganador), la tercera ronda fue J.G (ganador) vs Sangmin, la cuarta ronda fue J.G (ganador) vs Takuya y la quinta ronda fue J.G (ganador) vs Yongseok, siendo así el TEAM A el ganador. En la segunda parte del programa compitieron haciendo ''"4-Legged Race" (Carrera de cuatro piernas), el juego consiste en correr una carrera atados de las piernas, donde cada equipo debe atar sus piernas uno con los otros, quedando así tres personas atadas de piernas; los que mejores sincronizaron fueron el TEAM A ganando la carrera. En la tercera y ultima parte del programa hicieron "Cycling" ''(ciclismo), esta ultima batalla definiría al equipo ganador, este reto consistía en que cada miembro de cada equipo debía recorrer 1/2 Km (500 metros) ida y vuelta, el que lo hacia en menos tiempo ganaba. El TEAM B fue el que hizo el recorrido en menos tiempo obteniendo así la victoria y ganando esta serie de 13 retos realizados a lo largo de estos ocho capítulos, el TEAM A (Shin, Casper y J.G) gano 6 retos, mientras que el TEAM B (Takuya, Sangmin y Yongseok) gano 7 retos. A modo de castigo por haber perdido, el TEAM A tuvo que disfrazarse y maquillarse ridículamente y bailar en publico en las calles de Seúl la coreografía de ''"For This Love". ''Película'' [[ ZEDD|''ZEDD]]' (2014)' Programas de TV, radio y entrevistas *'2012: CROSS BATTLE: Reality show de retos y competencias de ocho capítulos (Japón) (1-12-12) *'2013: "30days まるごとサンミン/CROSS GENE" (30 días con CROSS GENE conducido por Sangmin): '''Segmento de varios capítulos donde Sangmin debía completar misiones que involucraban a los miembros. Por ejemplo: hacerles aegyo, hacerlos reír, juego de adivinanzas, etc., subidos al canal de Youtube de "Woman Insight". (Japón) (Junio) *'2013: CROSS TALK: 'Segmento pago subido a la pagina de "STOLABO TOKYO" donde reaccionaban a vídeos de su primer y segundo concierto en Japón, hablaban, daban sus opiniones y sentimientos al respecto. (Japón) ( el primer capitulo en Junio y el segundo capitulo en Agosto) *'2013: Goji ni muchu!: 'Programa de entrevistas y variedad junto a otros artistas japoneses. (Japón) (1-8-13) *'2013: RainbowTownFM: Programa de radio y TV, subido al canal de Youtube "christy. channel".(Japón) (2-8-13) *'2013: CROSS☆SCHOOL: '''Pequeño segmento de varios capítulos subidos al canal de Youtube "Woman Insight", donde también promocionaban su primer DVD "WITH U". (Japón) (Noviembre) *'2014: SakuraGaku: Programa de variedad japones, también transmitido en China y subido al canal de Youtube "SakuraGaku" (28-2-14) (China y Japón) *'''2014: Sound K: Programa de radio y TV subido al canal de "ARIRANG RADIO" (24-6-14) *'2014:' K*STAR LOVERS: Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube de "Jinsin channel". Japón (6-10-14) *'2014:' haru*hana: Entrevista y sesión de fotos para las promociones de la pelicula ZEDD, subido al canal de Youtube "Tokyo News Channel". Japón (8-10-14) *'2014: RIVERIVER:' Entrevista para las promociones de la película ZEDD, subida al canal de Youtube "RIVERIVER". Japón (9-10-14) *'2014:' Super K-Pop: Programa de radio y TV subido al canal de "ARIRANG RADIO" (3-11-14) *'2014:' Global Request Show: A Song for You, junto a JJCC subida al canal de Youtube KBS World TV (22-12-14) *'2014:' Dream High '(Episodios 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6) (Japón) *'2014: Idol School '(Episodios 6, 7, 8 y 9) (MBC MUSIC) (Corea) *'2015: Now Men DX, 'programa de comidas y entrevistas (Japón) *'2015: Global Request Show: A Song for You, subida al canal de Youtube KBS World TV''' (26-1-15) *'''2015: [[Pops in Seoul|'Pops in Seoul']]:' Rising Star (Corea) *'2015: [[Pops in Seoul|'Pops in Seoul']]: 'Secret Box (Corea) *'2015: [[Pops in Seoul|'Pops in Seoul']]: 'K-Pop Zone - "Play With Me" Making Video, detrás de escena *'2015: [[Pops in Seoul|'Pops in Seoul']]: 'Live Attack *'2015: [[Pops in Seoul|'Pops in Seoul']]: 'K-POP 24/7 *'2015: Fashion King (programa de variedades) *'2015: NEXT MAGAZINE:' Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "NexTW". China. (16-2-15) *'2015: KISSTHERADIO: ' Programa de radio y tv subido al canal de Youtube KBS CoolFM (23-4-15) *'2015: Super K-Pop:' Programa de radio y TV subido al canal de "ARIRANG RADIO" (27-4-15) *'2015: Yes Entertaiment:' Rueda de prensa y show case subido al canal "Yes Entertaiment". Taipei, Taiwan. (1-5-15) *'2015: Idols of Asia:' entrevista para MTV China, subida al canal de Youtube de "MTV Idols of Asia". China (18-5-15) *'2015: After School Club' Episodio 163 (9-6-15) *'2015: Excite Music:' Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "excite music". Japón ( 5-8-15) *'2015: K*STAR LOVERS:' Entrevista y competencias subidas al canal de Youtube de "Jinsin channel". Japón (Septiembre) *'2016: K-Poppin':' programa de radio y tv de Arirang, subido al canal de Youtube de "ARIRANG RADIO" (24-1-16) *'2016: ' [[After School Club|'After School Club']] EP. 197 (ArirangTV) (02-02-16) *'2016: MEET&GREET de MNET', subido al canal oficial de Youtube "Mwave" (24-2-16) *'2016: haru*hana:' especial por el año nuevo, subido al canal de Youtube "Tokyo News Channel". Japón (29-2-16) *'2016: Pops in Seoul:' Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "Arirang K-POP" (3-3-16) *'2016: Dream Team', programa de variedades junto a otros artistas.(KBS) Corea (12-3-16) *'2016: (X)TV:' Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "sgXCLUSIVE". Singapur (17-6-16) *'2016: HallyuSG:' Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "HallyuSG". Singapur (25-6-16) *'2016: Officialy Kmusic: '''Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "OfficialyKmusic". Singapur (27-6-16) *'2016:' '''Excite Music:' Entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "excite music". (Japón) (21-7-16) *'2016:' KSTAR LOVERS: entrevista subida al canal de Youtube "Jinsin Channel". (Japón) (25-7-16) *'2017: ' [[After School Club|'After School Club']] EP. 251 (14-02-17) (ArirangTV) *'2017: "Sound K" '''entrevista para el programa de radio y televisión de ARIRANG (6-3-17) *'2017:"Idols of Asia" entrevista para MTV China (13-3-17) *'''2017: Weekly Idol EP. 302 (10.05.2017) Junto a SF9. (Cortos con sub esp. subidos al canal oficial de Weekly Idol en youtube ALL THE K-POP. Links:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9 y 10 (MBCEvery1) ''Temas para Dramas *For This Love tema para 'Run 60' (Drama 2012) y [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Run_60:_Game_Over '''Run 60: GAME OVER'] (Película 2012) *Love & Peace tema para Duel Master Versus Revolution (anime) (2015, Fuji Tv) *! Shi-Tai! tema para Soredemo Boku Wa Kimi Ga Suki (2015, Fuji Tv) (Live-action de 4 capítulos del anime Soredemo Boku Wa Kimi Ga Suki) *No No No tema para Hapimari ~[[Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage?| Happy Marriage?]] (Amazon Prime 2016 -Japón-) (el tema tiene versión japonesa y coreana) ''Conciertos *"'CROSS U" First Japanese Concert (Primer concierto japones) en Shibuya O-East, Japón (31-5-13) *"WITH U"' en Shibuya Public Hall, Japón (22-8-13) (concierto que luego fue sacado a la venta en DVD, el primer álbum live) *Performance en el programa chino '''Mr Asia contest', luego fanmeeting y performance en The Dragon Centre en Hong Kong, China (Noviembre, 2013) *'"ROCK U" '''en Umeda Club Quattro , Osaka, Japón (6-12-13) *'"ROCK U"' en Amuse Musical Theater, Tokyo, Japón (14-12-13 y 15-12-13) *'"WITH U"' en Umeda Club Quattro , Osaka, Japón (16-12-13) (concierto que luego fue sacado a la venta en DVD, el segundo álbum live) *'Super Handsome Live 2013''' de AMUSE ENT. (concierto participativo junto a otros artistas), Japón (26-12-13 y 27-12-13) *'Amazing de SHOW '''en "Differ Ariake Arena", Tokyo, Japón (28-6-14) *'Japanese Summer Music Festivals: Apertura para el Amuse BBQ, Performance en el Summer Sonic en Osaka y apertua para el Asia Departure en A-Nation Island. (Japón, entre Julio y Agosto del 2014) *'''Cross Show: Zedd, Tokyo, Japón (12-10-14 y 13-10-14) *Skechers Sundown Festival (concierto participativo junto a otros artistas) Malasia, Singapur (22-11-14) *'Super Handsome Live 2014 ~ EVER LASTING SHOW ~ de AMUSE ENT. '(Concierto participativo junto a otros artistas), Seúl, Corea (28-12-14) *'"CROSS GENE 1st SHOW CASE in Taipei" en "'ATT SHOW BOX", 7mo piso, Ruta Songshou 12, Districto Xinyi, Taipei, Taiwan. (2-5-15) *'ANIME FRIENDS BRAZIL 2015' (Mini concierto) (Jueces invitados en el concurso de k-pop) (10-7-15) *'SBS The Show Summer Kpop Festival 2015 '(Concierto participativo junto a otros artistas) Seúl, Corea (4-8-15) *'BE HAPPY TOGETHER - X Mas Eve Eve Night' (Primer mini concierto en Corea) en Hong-dae Lezhin Cómics V, ''Seúl, Corea (23-12-15) *'BE HAPPY TOGETHER 〜New Year Luv Luv Night〜 en Zepp DiverCity Tokyo, Japón (2-1-16) *'MEET&GREET de MNET Gene Fan Meeting '(mini fanmeeting+mini live) (24-2-16) (tres cuts con subs en ingles subidos al canal oficial de MNET en youtube "MWAVE". Links: 1,2 y 3) *"GAME" Fanmeeting''' en Chung Ang University Art Center Gran Theathre. Gangnam, Corea (4-6-16) *'FANMEETING LIVE 2016 "Parallel World" in Singapore. '''Malasia', Singapur (18-6-16) *'''BURN-UP (Concierto participativo junto a otros artistas), Japón (4-08-16) *'Super Handsome Live 2016 de AMUSE ENT. '''en el "TOKYO DOME CITY HALL"' (Concierto participativo junto a otros artistas) (Esta vez solo participaron Seyoung y Sangmin) (17-12-16 y 18-12-16), Japón *'''CROSS GENE LIVE "MIRROR" en YES24 live Hall, Seul, Corea (9-04-17) *'CROSS GENE LIVE "MIRROR"' en Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall C, Tokyo, Japón (14-04-17) *"VOOM STAGE" - ROOKIE STAGE '''(concierto participativo junto a otros artistas que se emitió por V APP) Seul, Corea (12-6-17). Link: http://www.vlive.tv/video/32546/ (comienza en el minuto 13:50) ''Premios'' * 28-10-13: '''Rookie Award at the 21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards. (Primer lugar al mejor grupo rookie del 2013) Seúl, Corea. ''Curiosidades *El 16 de Enero de 2013 se hizo un anuncio en el Fan Café de Cross Gene emitiendo el siguiente comunicado: ''"JG no va a participar en la promoción de este álbum, él se va en un camino diferente al convertirse en cantante, pero no junto con Cross Gene, gracias a todos los que amaban a J.G y por favor sigan dándole amor y apoyo". *''En las canciones Shy High Y La-Di Da-Di Takuya no tiene solos, pero en la versiones japonesas si.'' *En vista de la salida de JG, Amuse Korea Entertainment publicó un vídeo en su canal oficial de Youtube donde se introduce a Lee SeYoung como nuevo miembro de Cross Gene. *Su canción "Shooting Star", con la cual hicieron su debut japonés, se posicionó de primer lugar en cinco países asiáticos en iTunes. *Durante ~ROCK U~ se dividió en tres equipos: CASPERxSANGMIN, SHINxTAKUYA y SEYOUNGxYONGSEOK, en que Casper y SangMin tuvieron una competencia de rap y baile, SeYoung tocó una hermosa melodía con el piano atrayendo a toda la audiencia y Shin con Takuya cantaron un cover de Fukumaya Masharu - Let's Become Family, Takuya tocó el piano. *En sus concierto en Japón cantaron muchas canciones que aún no lanzan de manera oficial. *Los solos de los vocalistas cambian en las versiones, ya sean coreanas y japonesas. * Hicieron un OST para la película y drama RUN 60 llamado For This Love. * Después de un año lanzaron un nuevo single llamado 'Amazing -Bad Lady-' en Junio del 2014 siendo un concepto muy sexy donde reflejaban que querían una chica mala * CROSS GENE lanzo su Nuevo single llamado「어려도 남자야」que en ingles seria ‘’I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man’’ La palabra clave de esta pieza es "joven pero un hombre". La lírica dibuja perfectamente una foto de frente una mujer mayor daño por el amor, un joven está tratando de actuar como un hombre adulto y apelando a su amor. * Su MV japones " Future" ocupo el 3er Puesto en Los Oricon de Japón. * Debutaron en Taiwan con su MV Future el 15 de enero de 2015. * Su MV "Play With Me" esta en el Puesto 4 de Naver y en el Puesto 2 de Kstyle. * Sacaran su 2do mini álbum " Play With Me" en Taiwan y en China con un nuevo single especial. * Sacaran una nueva canción and Love el 5 de julio para el ending del anime japones Dual Máster Versus Revolution , pero el MV se estrena el 19 de agosto . * Ellos mismos compusieron su single "Miracle" * En su presentación en Japón , las entradas se agotaron en solo unas horas. * Cantaron su ultimo single japonés "Love & Peace" en su presentación de Anime Friends en Brasil antes de ser presentada en Japón. * En su presentación en Brasil en el Anime Friends hubieron muchos fans y ellos se emocionaron de que en otro continente tienen muchos admiradores. * Fueron jurados el 10 de julio, de el Kpop Cover en el Anime Friends. * Ya nombraron el titulo de su nueva canción !Shi-Tai¡ que vendrá con su single love & peace y sera el tema principal para el drama japones "Soredemo Boku Wa Kimi Ga Suki " que sera protagonizado por Koide Keisuke. * Su nueva canción ! Shi-Tai! Sera mostrada el 28 de septiembre 2015 de manera digital y el single el 7 de octubre. * Participaron en SBS The Show Summer Kpop Festival 2015. * En los 100 mejores Album's y Mini Album's de la lista Gaon del primer semestre del 2015 de ventas ; los chicos están en el puesto #62 con 4819 unidades vendidas. * Con su single japones Love & Peace/sHiTai! quedo en el 2do puesto del chart de Oricon con 80 mil copias vendidas en solo un día. * Recientemente, se ha reconocido a Shin como líder oficial del grupo. * El nombre original del fandom era "Destiny", el cual los miembros eligieron para que los fans llenaran el espacio vacío que había dejado J.G y así, serian como el "séptimo integrante", estando por siempre junto a Cross Gene. Sin embargo en Febrero del 2016 se anuncio que el nombre cambiaría debido a que otro grupo tiene un nombre de fandom similar y querían evitar malos entendidos; en Marzo del mismo año se anuncio que el nuevo nombre oficial del fandom es "CandY". * En sus comienzos cuando estaba J.G hicieron un remake cantado y con coreografía a los temas "Y" de "Freestyle" (antiguo grupo de k-pop del 2006) y "Mei" de Wang Lee Hom, ambos temas cantados en mix chino y coreano. * En el 2012 cuando aun estaba J.G, CROSS GENE participo en un programa chino llamado "Asian wave" (formato parecido al programa "The Voice/La Voz") e interpretaron el tema "My Lady" de su álbum debut y realizaron un cover del tema "My Love" de Westlife. Lee Min Woo era parte del jurado en ese programa; Casper y el tuvieron una batalla de baile. * En 2015 volvieron a interpretar el tema "Y" en un programa en China (por el año nuevo), esta vez fue la versión con Seyoung. * En una entrevista para Singapur se les pregunto si tienen un modelo a seguir como grupo a lo que ellos respondieron que ellos respetan a todos los grupos por igual, pero que ellos tienen su propio color. * Para las promociones de Noona You tuvieron un pequeño fan meeting en donde cantaron "I'll be fine" e interactuaron con algunas fans jugando a las charadas y enseñando los puntos principales de la coreografía (tres vídeos con subtitulos en ingles subidos al canal oficial de youtube "Mwave") * Aparecieron por primera vez en Weekly Idol junto a SF9 en el episodio 302 (2017). Cortos subidos al canal oficial del show en "ALL THE K-POP" con subtitulos en español * Takuya y Shin aparecieron en el programa de Yan Sechan's Ten * Takuya y Yongseok aparecieron en los capítulos 9 y 10 del programa Tour Avatar, subidos al canal de Arirang en Youtube. (subtitulos en ingles) * La canción "Tegami" (carta en español) esta dedicada a sus fans. * Amuse Korea Entertaiment es una rama de Amuse, una empresa japonesa muy conocida donde se encuentran artistas tales como ONE OK ROCK, Baby Metal, Porno Graffitti, Dean Fujioka, Perfume, etc. * En su canal oficial de youtube tienen subidos varios videos parodias de distintos dramas. En algunos Yongseok aparece vestido de mujer. * Tienen un segundo canal de youtube llamado CROSSGENEVEVO donde están subidos los vídeos Love and Peace, sHi-tai! y Shooting Star (versión japonesa), sin embargo el canal de Universal Music Japan tiene también subido varios vídeos de ellos como la versión corta de Ying Yang, la versión corta de For this love, los cortos del drama de RUN60 (donde Shin y Takuya aparecieron), la versión japonesa de La-di Da-di, la versión corta de Future, etc. * Amuse tiene un canal de youtube paralelo llamado AMUSE MOBILE donde suelen subir información de ellos, como por ejemplo sus giras, participaciones en musicales, etc. * El conocido canal de youtube de noticias y cosas sobre k-pop en general, K-VILLE usa un pedacito del tema "Play with me" en la intro de todos sus vídeos. * El music video Amazing fue grabado en el mismo lugar que los videos For You de BTS y Piano Man de Mamamoo. * La dance version de Mr. Secret fue filmada en el mismo lugar que el prologo de BTS y "Flame" de Choa (AOA) * Al final del vídeo de "Play with me" Zhang Yuan hace un pequeño cameo, el era compañero de panel de Takuya en el programa Abnormal Summit. * Para las promociones de I'm not a boy not a man yet, el canal oficial subió un vídeo con la consigna "¿Como se dice I'm not a boy not a man yet" en tu idioma? en el cual aparecieron: Tyler Rasch (EE.UU), Samuel Okyere (Ghana), Julian Quintart (Belgica), Daniel Lindemann (Alemania), Enes Kaya (Turquia), Robin Deiana (Francia), Zhang Yuan (China), diciendo el titulo de la canción en su respectivo idioma, todos ellos compañeros de panel de Takuya en el programa Abnormal Summit. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkJ-8SwGySY * A pesar de que el MV debut "La-di Da-di" fue revelado y subido al canal el 7 de Junio, cada aniversario se celebra el 11 de Junio, día el cual se saco a la venta su primer mini álbum "TIMELESS: BEGINS". * Cantaron los temas: With you, Alice, No teaching class!!!, Never let go, So free y My dear girl en el Super Handsome Live en el 2014, un concierto que realiza Amuse a fines de cada año en Japón o Corea donde participan varios artistas masculinos de la empresa. * Tienen un tema inedito que no pertenece a la discografia ni a singles, sin embargo es un tema propio que se llama "On the floor". ''Enlaces *V APP *Página oficial Korea *Pagina Oficial Japon *Facebook Oficial *Pagina Oficial Universal Music *Twitter Oficial Cross Gene *Instagram Official *Canal Oficial Youtube *Naver Fan Cafe Oficial *Foro Internacional Galería Crossgene2.jpg Crossgene3.jpg Crossgene5.jpg Crossgene4.jpg crossgene6.jpg crossgene7.jpg crossgene8.JPG crossgene9.jpg Videografía 'Corea' CROSS GENE 'La-Di Da-Di' M V Full Ver.-1|La-Di Da-Di Cross Gene - Amazing - Bad Lady-|Amazing -Bad Lady- Cross Gene - Shooting Star (Korean Ver)|Shooting Star (Korean Ver.) Cross Gene - Billion Dolla|Cross Gene - Billion Dolla CROSS GENE - I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man MV|I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man Cross Gene - Play With Me|Play With Me Cross Gene - Play With Me (Dance Ver)|Play With Me (Dance Ver.) CROSS GENE - 누나 너 말야|Noona, You CROSS GENE - Black or White|Black or White CROSS GENE - Black or White (Dance Version)|Black or White (Dance Version) Cross Gene - One Take|One Take 'Japón''' For This Love MV (Japanese)-0|For this love -Japanese Version- CROSS GENE「TIMELESS -FUTURE-」②|La Di Da Di -Japanese Version- CROSS GENE 'Shooting Star' Music Video Full ver.|Shooting Star CROSS GENE 크로스진 Dirty Pop 2013 MV|Dirty Pop CROSS GENE - sHi-tai！|Shi-tai! CROSS GENE sHi-tai！ Afro Dance Ver|Shi-tai！(Afro Dance Ver) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2012